


There Once Was a Treasure Named Dean

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panties!Dean, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform, attempted noncon, bottom!Dean, limerick style, protective!Sam, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Naughty based limericks with a protective caring Sam and a tipsy passed out Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of wincestmas 2016 for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

There once was a treasure named Dean  
For his brother he was more than keen  
He got drunk in a bar  
Could not drive his car  
Passed out in the dirty latrine

***

A livid Sam Winchester yelled  
First one, then another were felled  
They had no right  
So he knocked out their lights  
Violent acts and lust soon were quelled

***

To the rundown motel Sam did drive  
In a haste they did swiftly arrive  
To care for his brother  
Who was also his lover  
In their typical derelict dive

***

Clean and fresh from a steamy hot bath  
Towards the bed he tiptoed a path  
Sam hovered above  
Looked at his Dean with love  
And quickly let go of his wrath

***

Dean’s ass in pink satin was fine  
But green lace even more than divine  
His freckles were many  
And Sam kissed them plenty  
To not plunder all would be such a crime


End file.
